So Just Catch Me
by And all that you can fake
Summary: Her laugh is like being rained on, and her smile is intoxicating, but he can't get enough. - Beck&Jade Childhood story Bade/AU


Jade frowns at her mother, and after a little while, "Mom, but why not!" Her mother rolls her emerald eyes and sighs at her fourteen year old (perhaps not so little) girl.

"Young lady, you are not going out at nine pm, on a school night!" Mrs West says. "Back me up, dear."

"Afraid not, darling," Mr West says to his daughter, who was currently giving her dad puppy dog eyes. "It's far too late for a young woman like my Jade," he agrees; Mr West points at the keys in Jade's hands. "Put those back too, pumpkin." After a few moments, Jade reluctantly places the keys back in the bowl on the side. "Sorry, darling."

"That's okay, dad. I know you're just putting up a front for mom." Jade hisses, batting her eyes at her father, "Goodnight. I love you."

_"Jade."_

"I love you too, mom." Jade smiles sweetly, seemingly to forget about the previous two minutes. "I'm going to bed now," she kisses them both on the cheek and smiles as she skips up the stairs. Her naive parents exchange a glance and then sit down to sip their way through three glasses of red wine each. Jade tucks herself up in bed and closes her eyes. She listens out for her parent's footsteps on the stairs and snuggles up to her blanket when she finally hears them.

"Look at our baby." Mrs West says proudly, smoothing Jade's hair. "Oh, my darling, I love you so much." Jade makes a face under her covers, but snuffles and smiles under her mom's hand, still stroking her head.

"Come on, darling," whispers Mr West. "Leave her to sleep." Mrs West swats him away.

"You've made us so happy." Mrs West says finally. "I love you, sweetheart."

"So much," he says despite himself. He shakes his head. "Let's go."

"Okay, darling." They leave and Jade waits for a while and then gets up, smoothing her outfit down. She wasn't wearing nightwear, instead a sequined purple blouse and a navy miniskirt. She straightens her necklace - a Tiffany diamond heart she got for Valentines Day, from her mother and father. She loved it and only wore it for special occasions and this was the most special. She was going bowling with Beck, even though she hates bowling and is horrifyingly bad at it for her age, she agreed begrudgingly and tagged along with him and his older brother. She sneaks past her parent's room into the sitting room, and right out the front door. She grabs her keys before she leaves, and a sandwich from the fridge because, well, simply, she's hungry.

She reaches the bowling alley pretty quickly, and frowns at the name. Hollywood Bowl, what a stupid name. Jade thinks. She looks at herself in the mirror one last time and dashes in.

"Hi," she says when she sees him. "I'm sorry, I'm here a bit early."

"Nah." Beck says. "That's okay. Jake was getting fidgety, haha."

"Okay." They walk across the little landing where the balls are kept and where the machine is, that you can play music on. Jade lights up. "Put a song on!" Jade cries, throwing a coin at Beck.  
"Which song?"

"I don't care," she decides. "Just chose one." Suddenly the boring hall is turned into a disco scene, with Kylie Minogue blaring out. "Spinning around, get outta my way!" Jade screams, doubling over with laughter. "I love this!"

The song finishes and Jade calms down enough to check the time on her phone. It's 10:18. "Come on," Jade says, her face stony again. "Let's bowl. I can't be out too late."

"Little sis," Jake says fondly. "Chill out!"

"I can't!" Jade hisses, although she's already laughing. They bowl, and when they finish - after Beck sulking for a while because a girl half his height beat him - they sit for a moment. Jade gets her phone out again and there are two new messages.

Jadey! Hi! - Cat

Jade? You're out, aren't ya? Hehe! - Cat

Jade texts back. Yes. It's late. Go to sleep! Oh, and for god's sake, don't tell anyone!

She looks up. "Sorry. That was..." Jade contemplates not telling him who it is, because she's Cat, and it's embarrassing for Jade to say she's texting Cat who happens to be the bounciest girl in school, who happens to be her best friend. "Cat."

"Cat? The girl who..."

_"Yes._" Jade says, feeling defensive of her innocent best friend. She's determined to keep her reputation without hurting her. "The girl who is always laughing, the one who won't leave our guidance counselor alone, the one who has a head the color of cherries -"  
"I know who she is. She's sweet."

"Yes. Sweet like Red Vines." She rolls her eyes. "Too much and you'll get sick." She laughs, and it's like being rained on, but he can't get enough. Jake cuts in.

"Does your mom know you're here?" Jade tinges pink and lets her hair fall over her eyes.

"No."

"Maybe we should get you home."

"Maybe." They walked her home and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jade." Jake says as he closes the door. He looks at his little brother and sighs. They walked home.

* * *

"Morning, Mom." Jade yawns as she pours some cereal into a bowl.

"Morning honey. You look tired." Jade raises an eyebrow. "Late night?"

"Not really," Jade says. She thinks of last night. "No."

"What subjects have you got today?"

"D&T, Art, Spanish, PE, English." Jade thinks as she shovels cereal in her mouth. "Why?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Mrs West frowns. "You can take the day off if you'd like. I feel as if I was harsh yesterday."

"Thanks." Jade says, sighing. "That's okay though. I'll go in. I have to do a stupid Spanish thing with Cat."

"Spanish is important, dear. Don't be negative." Mr West says, grabbing a piece of toast as he slips on his blazer.

"Honey, breakfast is important too, sit down and be with your wife and daughter."

"I can't, sweetheart. You know I have to go." He kisses her on the cheek. "I love you both very much."

"Love you, too, dad." Jade mutters.

"Chin up, sweetie." Jade smiles. Her smile fades as her father rushes out.

"Your dad is busy sweetie-"

"But he loves me, I know. Mom, I just want him here." Mrs West nods.

"Me too."

* * *

"My mom was letting me take the day off today."

"Really?" Cat asks, seeing as Jade's mom is very strict. Jade nods. "Why?"

"She felt bad about yesterday."

"Why?"

"She didn't let me go bowling, remember?"

"But-"

"I didn't go bowling, _did I?" _Cat's eyes widen.

"No," Cat says uneasily. "You didn't."

"Good girl."

* * *

"I had fun yesterday," Beck says in English. Jade looks over at him, ignoring Mr Inglebert.

"I'm glad."

"Are you angry?"

"No."

"So...you are?"

"I said I'm not angry!" Jade whispers.

"Why are you not angry?" Beck asks.

"Does your brother like me?"

"What? Yes, of course."

"Why did he want to end the night so quickly?"

"He didn't like being responsible for you if your parent's didn't know."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"That I know?"

"That that's all!"

"Yes, Jade. I'm sure."

* * *

Cat and Jade walk home from school to catch the bus and Jade is sighing all the way. Cat stops humming Maroon 5 and faces Jade worriedly.

"What's wrong, Jadey?"

"I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry!" Cat yells. Jade's eyebrows knit together.

"For what?" Jade wrinkles her nose.

"I don't like it when you're sad and there's nothing I can do."

"No, I know. I'm fine."

(_She's not fine)_

* * *

_"_Mom, how did you meet dad?"

"School," Mrs West answers, not looking up from the TV. "Why?"

"I just wondered." Mrs West pauses the film they're watching.

"Boy troubles?"

"I guess."

"Come here, honey." Jade obediently trails next to her mother. "I know things haven't been...perfect, between me and your father, but don't let that put you off." Jade nods. "Follow your heart." Jade decides her mother is right.

"What's going to happen?"

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Jade feels her throat dry up.

"With you and daddy." It's one of the first times she's called him that. She starts to cry and her mother scoops her up. She rocks her and sighs.

"They say bad things happen for a reason, you know." She pauses. "I don't know who they are, but I think they're wrong. Why would anyone want this? You're just a little girl. Why would anyone wish this on you?"

"I don't know!" Jade wails. "Mommy, where is dad?"

"...I don't know."

* * *

"Do you wanna go out with me?" Beck asks one day as she walked into school.

"You're such a romantic." Jade retorts, scoffing. "But yes."

"Where?"

"You're the boy."

"State the obvious."

"I don't think it's obvious."

"Funny."

"I know." She winks and then leaves him to his thoughts.

* * *

"Come on, m'lady!" Beck says at Jade's door. Jade's in her tartan skirt and black vest top, and she's confused.

"What?"

"Put some shoes on and come with me." Jade looks down the street at a horse draw carriage.

"I'll be back in a moment." She says.

"Cheers," Beck mutters under his breath. She comes out with her mom, who is in a dressing gown and slippers.

"We weren't expecting company, sorry." Beck grins.

"That's okay, Mrs West!"

"Um, well, have fun, darling...text me what time you'll be home."

"Seven sharp, ma'am."

"Okay, dear. Thank you, Beck."

"Bye, mom. I'll be back soon. Tell Cat to get here at quarter to!"

"Alrighty, darling. Bye bye."

He helps her into the carriage and they ride round the neighborhood, talking and laughing at Beck's cheesy jokes.

"I really like you." Beck admits once they're back at her house. Jade smiles.

"I know."

* * *

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Mr West chokes out on that cold September night. "I love you."

"Night night, daddy. I love you." He kisses her head and leaves. She doesn't know why, but she knows that she won't see her dad for a while.

* * *

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Beck plays with her fingers. They're sixteen and in love.

Beck&Jade. Jade&Beck. Them against the world.

* * *

On Jade's 21st birthday, Beck gets on one knee.

"I know you know that I love you. Please, marry me?" She lights up and starts to cry.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Jade leaps. She hugs him. "I love you so much. Please don't leave me."

"How could anybody leave you?"

"I have some ideas."

"I'd never leave you."

"I know."

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Oh sweetheart!" Her mom starts tearing up.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Jade says quickly.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

"I love you mom. Thank you so much for being there."

"That's my job."

"Dad's too."

"Okay, honey. Don't get upset, let's choose your dress."

* * *

Jade chooses a _beautiful _dress. It's white and flowing, with the bottom being puffed out, and the top being a sweetheart neckline. She has a long veil, and a diamond belt around her slim waistline. Her hair is piled up on top of her head fixed by a hairband tiara. On her feet, truly Cinderella-style, she wore transparent flats with diamonds on them.

She really did look the part, the blushing bride, the picture of health. He was speechless when he saw her, though he put a piece of her hair behind her ear and tried not to stumble on his vows.

"I hereby declare you husband and wife! You may kiss."

It's a sweet, slow kiss as he laughs in her ears. "I love you, Mrs Oliver."

"I love you, Mr Jade West." She jokes. He picks her up and carries her - of course - bridal style into the reception.

"Speeches! Speeches! Speeches!" There is a chant. Jade grins.

"I'll go first!" She hops onto the little stand. "Hiya everybody!" Jade grins. "This has been...incredible. I'm not just talking about the wedding either, just everything. Thank you for being there. Shall I tell the story of how we met?" Jade pauses. "No, I'll leave that. I'm sure mom will." Jade teases. "Won't you mom?" Jade's mom nods and winks. Jade laughs. "I love everyone here, especially you, mom, and my husband. Oh, how exciting to be able to say that! My husband!" Everyone laughs and Jade smiles down at all her friends and relatives. "I know I don't say this enough but I love you all so much." They clap her and she bows jokingly and steps down. "Go on, Beck."

"Okay," Beck says awkwardly. He steps up. "I...I guess I knew I liked Jade from the first glance - in the hallway. She was so beautiful, engaged in conversation with Cat, over there. Hi, Cat!" He says, chuckling. "I knew I loved her in the 7th month, August when she laughed for the first time in my company. It was like...nothing else." He finishes the rest of his speech and wraps his arms around Jade. Mrs West steps up elegantly, not one bit awkward.

"Today my baby is married. Of course, I expected her to marry, because look at her!" She laughs and it's like tinkling bells. "But she's going to have a happy healthy life, I know. I remember when I met Beck. Such a cute little boy. Knobbly knees and skinny ankles. Ha. I know they'll make everyone happy. So, that's all I have to say really. A toast to the happy couple!"

Jade pulls her mother to the side in private. "Thank you mom."

"You're very welcome honey."

"I have something to tell you. I need to get it off my chest."

"Okay, honey. I love you anyway."

"I know. You know when I was fourteen?"

"Yes, I'm well aware!" Jade smiles.

"You know when I asked to go bowling with Beck?" Jade's mom nodded. "And you said no?" Another nod.

"So you sneaked out anyway?"

"What?"

This time it was Mrs West's turn to say,

"I know."


End file.
